


The Happiness of Bees

by iwant2eatu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwant2eatu/pseuds/iwant2eatu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is getting tired of his brother's terminal bachelorhood and selfish attitude, so he signs him up to OKCupid as a joke. When Dean finds out he's pissed, but an interesting message catches his attention and it's not long before he realises what he's been missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Happiness of Bees

“Come on Dean!” Sam exclaimed. “This is the fifth time your date has bailed at the last minute; will you ever get someone reliable?” 

Sam sighed. It had been nearly six years since his brother had been with anyone that had lasted more than 72 hours. Jess, the eternal optimist, had long since stopping trying to set him up with one of her friends, proclaiming that it was hopeless and Dean was doomed to a life of porn and one-night stands. Even Sam had run out of women to set him up with; he had exhausted both the health club and almost the entire law firm, and the women he knew who hadn't dated Dean had heard such bad things that they wouldn't go anywhere near him now anyway. He was out of ideas. 

“Jeez, Sam, don't be like that. It's hardly my fault the chicks move on so fast. I guess I just burn too bright for 'em.” Dean laughed over the phone. “I'll come by myself, relax.”

“Fine, but don't drink too much and don't hit on anyone; you've slept with or offended almost all the women there, and I don't want a repeat of the Birthday Incident.” Sam winced at the memory. 

“I said relax, Sammy. Everything will be fine. See you later.”

Dean hung up, feeling markedly less cocky than he had sounded. This was the first family event where he didn't have a date to not bring. He was losing his touch with the ladies and he knew it. 30, single, a mechanic and living in a tiny apartment, he realised he wasn't exactly the most desirable guy, and had recently been feeling a few pangs of regret. Sam was younger then him, douchier than him and kind of a nerd, but he was married with a good job, and while Dean was happy for his younger brother, he couldn't help but feel envious. 

He got off the couch, sighing, and made his way to the bathroom. Examining himself in the mirror, he couldn't quite understand why he was alone. Despite his low self-esteem, he knew he was attractive and, gazing back into his own green eyes, the word 'pretty' even popped into his head. While he didn't always make time to work out, his job at the garage kept him active and he still had a decent metabolism. During this period of thoughtfully staring at himself, however, he noticed something else. He looked lonely. Somewhere, behind the eyes, something was missing. Sam never looked the way he did, nor did his Dad, at least not in the photos he send occasionally. 

Dean smiled. Nothing a cold beer and a hot girl couldn't fix. The smile turned into a grin; if he left now, he'd have time to pick someone up, rock her world, get back and make it on time to the barbecue, even if he would be a couple of hours late. Still watching his own reflection, he laughed. 

“Pfft, reliable. Who wants to be reliable anyway?”


End file.
